Lazos de sangre
by ginnypotterwe
Summary: Ellas eran simplemente polos opuestos pero también había algo que las unía y eso iba más allá de cualquier cosa. Por algo los lazos de sangre son sagrados. Este fic participa en el reto "Parejas al Azar" del foro La Madriguera.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece. Yo solo juego con los personajes.

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa en el reto "Parejas al Azar" del foro La Madriguera.

* * *

 **Lazos de sangre**

Desde que era pequeña, Dominique se sintió opacada por la presencia de su hermana mayor quien era simplemente perfecta. Cuando creció esa diferencia se vio más marcada cuando Victoire entró a Hogwarts y fue seleccionada a la casa de los leones enorgulleciendo más a su familia, Dominique tenía nueve para ese entonces y todo lo que escuchó durante esa semana tenía que ver con Victoire, hasta Louis se encargaba de alabar las grandes bondades de su hermana. Dominique suspiró dramáticamente y cerró los ojos, tal vez ella estaba siendo egoísta, no se había alegrado por su hermana aun sabiendo lo nerviosa que ella estaba por la selección. Caminó hasta el baño y se miró al espejo.

—¿Por qué no puedo ser más como Vicky? —susurró con voz ahogada.

Miró su cabello rojo encendido, era tan diferente al de su hermana, el cabello rubio parecía brillar bajo el sol, pero el de ella simplemente chillaba; sus ojos tampoco eran hermosos, en cambio los de Victoire sí pues los había heredado de su madre y eran los mismos que su padre miraba con adoración. Suspiró dramáticamente, siempre que se hacía esa pregunta terminaba en ese estado, acongojada y deprimida, sintiéndose inferior y preguntándose si algún día llegarían a quererla por ella misma. Se miró una vez más en el espejo y negó fuertemente.

—Tú también eres especial Dominique —se dijo en un mantra, diciéndose así misma que era especial y que solo necesitaba marcar la diferencia. Decidida a no dejar que sus sentimientos negativos la envolvieran salió del baño y corrió hasta la playa; en cuanto sus pies tocaron el agua del mar sonrió como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía, el viento le desordenó el cabello y el agua le mojaba al chapotear con los pies; regresó a la casa mucho mejor de lo que estaba antes de salir.

—¡Dominique! —el chillido de su madre la hizo detenerse al instante, miró hacia abajo y suspiró, sin querer había ensuciado todo al entrar— ¡Mon dieu! Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi ? —farfulló enojada— ¿No podrías ser un poco más como Victoire? —la pregunta hizo que Dominique girara tan rápidamente que sintió un tirón en el cuello, su padre con el ceño fruncido miraba la escena en silencio.

—¡Jamás seré como Victoire! Je ne suis pas elle! Je ne serait jamais Victoire Weasley! —caminó enojada hasta la chimenea, tomó los Polvo Flu y sin decir nada, miró a su padre quien asintió levemente y se limpió una lágrima traicionera que bajó por su rostro— ¡La Madriguera!

Al llegar a su destino, Dominique corrió hasta el árbol nudoso que amaba, se abrazó las rodillas y lloró. Unos pasos rápidos se escucharon y no tuvo que levantar la cabeza para saber quiénes eran.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —inquirió James con voz enojada. A su lado, Fred le sobaba la espalda con torpeza

—¿Qué te hizo esta vez? —preguntó suavemente. Ella no respondió y siguió llorando hasta que sentía que le dolía el estómago.

—¿Es que nunca van a quererme por lo que soy? —preguntó llorando.

—Siempre te he querido por quien eres —susurró su padre, ella levantó la mirada y a través de sus ojos llorosos lo vio acercarse, sentarse junto a ella, levantarla y sentarla en sus piernas. Ella se abrazó a él y sollozó más, abrió los ojos y vio a su padre hacer una seña muy mal disimulada a sus primos y a sus abuelos pidiéndoles privacidad. Ellos con la preocupación y el enojo plasmados aceptaron en silencio— Sé que no es fácil para ti, la verdad he estado esperando este estallido desde hace algún tiempo. Cuando conocí a tu madre, ni la abuela Molly ni tu tía Ginny estaban muy felices por ello, decían que era muy superficial —Dominique asintió suavemente en conformidad con ello— Pero hay muchas cosas de ella que ellas no podían ver y son las mismas cosas que tú con el tiempo verás e incluso admirarás. Por ahora, solo quiero decirte que eres mi niña y que eres perfecta a tu modo, Victoire es más como tu madre y por eso se llevan tan bien, tú eres más como yo y eso es muy guay, ¿no crees? —preguntó sonriendo— Sería muy aburrido si fueras como ellas y no tendrías esa gran amistad con James y Fred. Ahora prométeme que no dejarás que esas diferencias vuelvan a hacerte sentir mal, eres perfecta y no tienes que esperar que otros, tú mamá o Victoire te lo digan para que te lo creas. Prométeme que no dejarás que nadie te haga cambiar, sé feliz por lo que eres y por lo que tienes —Ella levantó la cabeza, le besó la mejilla lo abrazó fuerte y le susurró al oído lo que él anhelaba escuchar.

—Lo prometo papá.

* * *

Cuatro años habían pasado desde aquella noche, ahora cursaba su tercer año en Hogwarts y no podía estar más que contenta con la decisión que había tomado. Era el polo opuesto de Victoire; sus notas eran buenas, aunque no excelentes como las de la rubia, no pensaba convertirse en prefecto y ahora ocupaba el puesto de golpeadora en el equipo de Quidditch y se había ganado a pulso el respeto de sus compañeros. Lo que más le enorgullecía era que junto a James y Fred se habían encargado de hacer las mejores bromas y ahora era una de Los Merodeadores oficiales. Se había encargado de ser ella misma y con eso no había logrado más que sentirse plenamente feliz. Su hermana no hacía más que reprocharle su actitud, su comportamiento y Dominique no podía evitar pensar que, aunque no estuviese en casa, seguía viviendo con su madre; sin embargo, con el tiempo, pudo vivir con ello y ahora solía disfrutar de los regaños de su hermana y hasta llevaba una relación de amor-odio muy sana en comparación a otros hermanos. Sonrió ante el pensamiento y giró en el pasillo decidida a encontrar a su hermana para gastarle una broma.

—Yo solo digo que tal vez no tienes muchas agallas Weasley —la voz enojada de Teddy la hizo detenerse, estaba enojado. Había compartido mucho tiempo con él para no reconocer la ira en su voz— Si fueses la mitad de valiente que es Dominique, si fueses un poco más como ella —la susodicha se llevó una mano a la boca sorprendida ante la revelación.

—¡No soy Dominique! —chilló su hermana— no puedo ser como ella y no entiendo por qué no puedes entender que esto es muy difícil para mí Teddy —sollozó.

—Voy a marcharme Victoire, tuviste mucho tiempo para decidir y con la herencia de la abuela tengo suficiente como para hacer el viaje este año y no el otro. Solo quería saber si podíamos hacer oficial esto, pero ya veo que no quieres enfrentarte a tu querido padre. Bien, pues no me esperes, no sé si volveré —argumentó antes de salir tan enojado que ni siquiera la vio.

Aún sorprendida con lo que había escuchado se armó de valor y entró sin hacer ruido, su hermana sollozaba quedamente, se acercó a ella y le abrazó.

—¡Oh Nique! —sollozó más fuerte que antes y la abrazó— Lo perdí Nique, lo perdí. ¿Por qué no puedo ser como tú? —preguntó realmente desesperada.

¿Acaso no había suficientes ironías en la vida? Dominique no podía evitar sonreír amargamente con la pregunta que su hermana hizo. ¿Cuántas veces se había hecho esa misma pregunta? No era el momento para hablar de ello, pero realmente se sentía bien al saber que le necesitaba solo a ella y a nadie más. Después de todo, eran hermanas y por muy diferentes que fueran, habían lazos de sangre que las unían y eso no era cualquier cosa.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** Estoy de nuevo aquí con esta pequeña historia en el límite de tiempo. ¿Les gustó?


End file.
